1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the preparation of noncellular polyurethane sealant compositions containing alkylene oxide adducts of monoethanolamine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art know that polyurethane sealant compositions can be prepared by mixing a polyol with an inorganic filler and reacting the mixture with a polyisocyanate. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,450,653 and 3,484,517 are two examples of patents which disclose this teaching. The sealants disclosed in the prior art, however, have limited utility because their physical properties, such as tensile strength, hardness, brittleness, heat distortion, impact strength, and shrinkage resistance, have values which, although desirable for some uses, make them undesirable for other uses.
This application relates to polyurethane sealants which have good impact strength and high tensile and flexural strengths. The sealants are prepared by mixing a polyoxyalkylene polyether polyol other than one derived from monoethanolamine with an alkylene oxide adduct of monoethanolamine. The mixture is reacted with an organic polyisocyanate to form the polyurethane sealant. The prior art does not disclose this combination of ingredients or the significance of the combination.